Silver Nightmare
by HellionOkami
Summary: She has been called an untamed beast, a descendant from demons, a soulless killer. But there seems to be someone on her new crew that has control over her.
1. Chapter 1

**X~X** here we are again. nice of you to join me in my next fanfic featuring One Piece.

i'd have to say this series is my top favorite. i mean it's an awesome series though i'd have to admit it was kinda slow in the beginning but don't care. love to series! and Zoro by far is my favorite character. he's so cool and hoooot! ahem...sorry -'

why i didn't pick it first is because i wanted to give a lesser popular series a go. also sorry about the long read! you can skip the long paragraphs if you want...O^O it's just some background info on my OC

One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. i just own my OC **X~X**

* * *

 _We do not fight for honor_ _  
 _We do not fight for our family, our friends_  
 _We do not fight for country_  
 _We fight for the sheer pleasure of taking ones life__

 **The Silver Haired Informant Xia**

"I've told you before several times that this isn't what I wanted, you stupid brat!"

"My my, but this is exactly what you wanted. It's not my fault it won't work properly."

"You're a broker right? Supposedly one of the best in the Grand Line, Silver Lily. I should get my money back because of your crappy work!"

Xia heaved a sigh and laid her head on the table as her customer, a very rich man who's having trouble with bandits, continued his ranting. Under the name "Silver Lily", as the man said, she is one of the best broker and informants in the Grand Line. She has her hands in a few black markets and knows some scary people, but she herself doesn't do the dirty work. As for her current costumer, she had sold him half a dozen cannons which she bought cheap from a weapon smith not too long ago as requested. They worked perfectly fine when she tried them with an expert that was sent. Unfortunately for all her costumers, she doesn't accept returns. That doesn't always go too well.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

She raised her head, her silvery eyes narrowing behind her blue tinted sunglasses and rubbed the scar over her nose. "Loud and clear. I've told you before, sir, that I don't accept returns. You bought the weapons from me and it's yours to keep. If it doesn't work, then sell it for scrap."

"Damn you!" He reached across the table, grabbing her collar and pulling her close. His foul breath was enough to make her gag. "If you don't give me my fucking money back, you little bitch, I will rake you over the coals then sell you out to the Marines."

"Be my guest. The Marines have been waiting to get their hands on me for awhile, but there's a problem you see?" She grabbed one of his arms in both hands and slammed it on the table, bending the wrist back until it broke. "I won't let an asshole like you sell me out."

The man fell to the floor, howling in pain and holding his arm. "You fucking bitch! You're dead!"

"Oh dear, what shall I do? Sorry but I'm busy. Have a nice day."

She walked out from the basement room, straightening her dark grey hooded jacket, slamming the door behind her. It's a dangerous job, being a broker, but Xia wasn't always one. She use to be in a crew of vigilante pirates up until a year ago when betrayal destroyed the crew. Who would have thought the brother of the captain would turn against the crew, killing many of the members and scarring others. Xia's scar can't be seen. It's etched deep in her heart, seeing the man she cared most about killed by someone she trusted, called him her brother-in-arms. She was, and still is, an informant for the pirate crew along with being a swordsman with a relatively high bounty for someone that didn't have a high position. She was just a soldier sent out to do the dirty work, a dog obeying her master's orders.

The crew was called the Requiem pirates, under the order of Glade Yuta, a young man who believed in his own sense of justice. His older brother Koji was different. They surprising had a lot of power, taking down those that abused their own. It didn't matter whether is was a pirate or the Marines, they stopped anyone that harmed the innocent. Xia was a victim of injustice. 4 years ago on a small fishing island called Monger Isle was attacked by Marines after she had stood up against them, saying they failed to protect the island years earlier when they were swarmed by pirates and her foster father killed. After that, she hated everyone. Pirates, Marines, herself. It wasn't until Yuta showed up, stopping her from her killing spree and calmed her. That's how she got the scar across her nose. It started under the middle of her left, trailed over her nose and stopped just under the edge of her right eye.

"That's another customer that's not coming back, right Xia?"

The silver haired girl stopped when she heard a voice from behind and turned, seeing a maroon haired, dark blue eyed man. "He was asking for it, the damn bastard. I clearly tell all my costumers that I don't accept returns. It's dangerous trying to get the items they ask for without getting caught. Can't they just appreciate what I'm doing for them just a little bit?"

"You do realize that guy is from a island that are supporters of the Marines. He also is the commander of a larger bounty hunting party. There are bound to be a few of them here."

"Like I care."

"If he finds out who you really are Xia, you're in big trouble. They'll be ecstatic to get you locked up and executed."

"Same goes to you Yani. You were the doctor, were you not?"

He flinched slightly. "At least I wasn't going around killing people."

"I was only following orders. I'm going fishing for a while."

She brushed past him and up the winding stairs to a platform that lead into her small room and went to the closest. When she opened it, looking for her fishing pole and tackle box, she stopped for a moment and stared at a black scarf with red edges. As much as she hated seeing that thing now, she can't let it go. It belonged to her former captain. It was given to her on a cold day, a few weeks after she was asked to join and still didn't trust anyone. It was a simple gesture, but to her it had meaning, that he wasn't afraid of her. She reached out to touch it, stopping herself though.

"I'd say you're torturing yourself by keeping that," Yani told her when he walked in. "What happened, happened alright?"

"Shut it. It still hurts, ya know? There are times I swear I still hear his voice. I go to sleep and wake up, hoping I'm still with the crew. I have to keep telling myself that it's not a dream."

Yani ruffled her silver hair. "Same here. Those that survived all bare scars. Some visible, some not. Don't beat yourself up when others were thinking the same thing. 'I could have stopped this from happening' right?"

He left the room. Xia has thought that so many times. She pushed that to the back of her mind and gathered her fishing gear. Therewas a photo that fluttered down when she grabbed a waterproof jacket and landed face down. She crouched to pick it up and turned it over, staring at the 4 faces that stared at her. It was the only picture she had of her family. Her mother, her father, and her older brother by 5 years. She was just 2 when this picture was taken and months later, her father died out at sea in an unexpected storm. Not even a year later, her mother died for unknown reasons. Some say it was suicide, others believe she was ill from the beginning. Xia doesn't remember much of her parents. Only her mother singing a song and her father's large hands holding her.

Then there's her older brother Shen. He was always by her side and cared for her. When she was a little older, he told her the truth about her mother. Their mother Kaihua was originally from the South Blue who escape from a war 30 years ago when she was 17. She comes from a family of master swordsmen, known for the brute strength and killing instinct. The war was said to be caused by the previously head of the family, their grandfather, but no one is entirely sure. The family is called Yin Qi, noted for their silver hair and eyes. An old family as well with many secrets.

Both her and Shen wanted to find the truth, wanted to know what really happened. That fell to pieces after their foster father, an old fisherman with a missing leg due to a shark attack, was publicly executed by the pirates when Xia was 8. The pirates had demanded shelter and food, but the old fisherman refused, saying that it's their home and they have a right to protect it. The pirates had given them 3 days to comply and if not, there would be consequences. Out of fear and panic, the islanders sent messages of help to the Marine base that was not even 2 days trip away. They never showed up.

"It is our duty to protect the innocent citizens from criminals," she said, mocking the Marine captain that had arrived 4 years ago on a "yearly checkup" which that had never really done. "What a bunch of bullshit."

5 years have passed since she last saw her brother. He told her that he was going to get stronger and do whatever he could to bring down the World Government for their "lack of concern" as he put it. She knows he's not dead. He was always stronger than her and had more hate than she did. She was still pretty young to understand certain things.

She gather her fishing gear, trading her shoes for a pair of rain boots, pulled on the waterproof jacket and headed down the stairs, pushing her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. Like many others in the Yin Qi, she suffers from light sensitivity and even if it's cloudy outside, she still wears tinted glasses. On the plus side, her night version is excellent and she has sensitive ears, able to hear things that the average human can't. Even though she loves the ocean, grew up to love it and enjoy the resources it offers, she can't swim. All because she ate a Paramecia type Devil Fruit 6 years ago.

"Oi Xia! If you're going into town, could you pick up some more booze?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because your drank the last bottle. So you get it."

"Yeah yeah fine whatever."

She stepped out into the light drizzle, pulling up her hood and headed towards the forested area that was behind the lighthouse and before the main harbor town. Little did she know, she was going to meet someone that would change everything.

* * *

 **X~X** sorry sorry sorry sorry! there's a lot of explanation here and sorry for that! i know it was a bit to read, but i wanted to give you guys some info about my new OC Xia.

not exactly the greatest beginning but i got most of the boring info outta the way.

but other than that i hoped you liked it. thanks for reading! later later! **X~X**


	2. Chapter 2

**X~X** soooo how was the first chapter? little dry with a lot of writing eh? hehe sorry again about that.

if there was anything confusing please let me know :) but be nice about it. i am rather sensitive which is a bit of a problem i guess hahahaha...haaaa

welp! here's chapter 2. One Piece belongs to the awesome Oda-sensei! **X~X**

* * *

 **Fateful Meeting In the Forest**

"Trees, trees, and more damn trees. Shit, how that damn rubber brained moron get lost?!"

Somewhere in the forest was a green haired swordsman who was rather pissed. Zoro looked around, seeing just a sea of trees and bushes with no indication of a path. He swears the town was just behind him. They had showed up at this island a couple of days ago and were going to be leaving soon, but while waiting for the log pose, everyone was out doing their own thing for the most part. Luffy was with him, bored out of his mind and looking for food. Now it's just Zoro. And to make matters worse, the drizzle had turned into rain, but at least he was under some cover with the trees above him.

He just kept wandering around, not realizing he was going into circles. Though he did manage to reach an area that was clear and he could hear what sounded like the ocean. An off white, tall building caught his attention, seeing it was a lighthouse. The light was circling, cutting through the fog that was starting to roll in. It didn't look that far away so he made his way towards it.

A sudden snap of a twig from behind made his whole body tense and he hid behind the closest tree. There were footsteps, light ones and they were getting closer. He knew for a fact it wasn't Luffy. Then he heard cheerful humming. He peered around the tree, seeing a hooded figure with a fishing pole and a box just walking along quite a ways away from him. There was something odd about this person that made his stomach go in knots, an uneasy feeling he didn't like. He placed a hand on the hilt of Kitetsu and the person stopped.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

It was a woman's voice, a mellow tone that seemed to echo through the forest. _How could she have heard me?_ He stayed low to the ground, keeping a hand on the hilt of his sword and watched the hooded woman. She was looking around, taking slow steps in his direction. She sent her things down when she got to the small clearing, reaching behind her and pulled out a dagger. Zoro was even more tense now. Her presence was so steady, yet it was like an animal was walking towards him.

Without second thought, he jumped from his hiding spot with his sword unsheathed and swung downwards. There was nothing under his blade when he stepped back. His ears perked when he heard her coming from behind, her dagger at hand. If he had been a normal person, he would have been dead. He blocked her strike, the point of her weapon right where his heart is. That would definitely been an instant kill. He was not only surprised at her speed, but her strength was amazing. She wasn't wavering at all and so steady, though he wasn't going at full power. Still, this is no ordinary person. He couldn't see her eyes behind the wisp of pale hair and glasses, but he had a feeling she was glaring at him.

"It's rather rude, don't you think? Attacking someone who was minding their own business?" She spoke with a steady tone as well, but there was no bite in her words. It was more casual, almost like she was joking.

"You probably would have done the same, I'm guessing."

She smiled softly and backed off, sheathing her dagger. "Probably. You're not from around here, are you?"

"No. Showed up a couple days ago," he replied, placing Kitetsu back.

"Travelers huh? What are you doing out here then? Not many non-locals come here. Oh did you get lost?"

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

"Because you're out here. By yourself. Where no one else really goes. Want me to show you the way back?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm some damn kid, got it?"

She rose her hands in defense. "Sure thing, boss. Towns back that way. Behind you. Like a straight shot."

"What did I just say, dammit?! I know where I'm going!"

"Okay boss. Try not to get lost on the way."

He wanted to smack her, but she was gone when he turned around. Left without a noise. He was kind of hoping he wasn't going to see her again. Whoever the hell she was.

* * *

"What a straaange person."

After meeting that green haired traveling swordsman, Xia had lost interest in fishing and carefully followed him. It took him maybe 20 minutes to get even close to the edge of town. She thought it was very comical. But he seemed dangerous. She wasn't entirely expecting a person to jump out at her and barely reacted in time. His blade surely would have killed her if she had not had the training experience she did. He was very powerful, well trained and pretty good looking.

"That's he is now please keep you mind out of the gutter, Xia."

She jumped down from the branch on a tree, onto a roof top when he made it back into town. She was barefoot now and left the raincoat behind as well. She brushed her silver bangs from her face when she saw a reindeer and an orange hair girl run up to the swordsman.

"Where have you been moron?!" the orange hair girl shouted. "When Luffy said you wandered off on your own, we spent forever looking for you!"

"I was just walking around."

"You idiot. Let's go Chopper."

Xia watched them leave and slowly followed. The name Luffy sounded familiar to her, but can't quite remember. She quietly slid down into an alleyway when two more people joined, a black haired kid with a straw hat and a blond man that seemed very excited to see the girl and looked like he wanted to rip the swordsman's head off. They walked off again after a few moments of the swordsman and the blond aruging, going towards the harbor where a small ship with a ram looking figurehead. The sail had a huge skull with the straw hat painted on. She knew that name Luffy and heard something about a straw hat person with a small crew, but just can't remember.

"It seems you found the swordsman."

Xia ducked under some creates when a dark haired woman came from behind with fuzzy headed long nose guy. For a bunch of travelers, they look pretty out of place, which lead Xia to believe they were pirates. From all the pirates she meet, these guys were different. Except for the swordsman, the one in the straw hat, and the dark haired woman, they didn't seem to be a threat. Then she remembered what Yani said about her last costumer being the commander of a bounty hunter party. And he's still on the island.

With that thought in mind, she hurried back towards her fishing gear, grabbed everything in her hands and headed up to the lighthouse. If these guys really are pirates, then that man may already know and is making his move. She wants to intervene without exposing herself and getting the townspeople into any danger. There's no Marine base even close here. If they do get contacted, it'll be days before they show up.

"Yani Yani Yani!" she shouted when she burst through the door. "Get your lazy ass down here!"

She sat the former maroon headed doctor peer over the railing. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one. There are pirates here and things might get messy."

"Pirates? Who is it now?"

"I dunno. I saw them not too long ago. I think that was them. I heard the name Luffy and there was-"

Before she finished, Yani jumped down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you fucking serious?! Did you really just say Luffy?!"

"Um yeah? What's the big deal?"

"He's the captain of the Straw Hat pirates! They've been making a name for themselves and have almost everyone in the World Government shitting their pants! That's Straw Hat Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy with a bounty at 100 million now."

Xia looked up as she contemplated what he said. Then it hit her. "Holy fucking fuck nuggets! The Straw Hats?! As in the ones that defeated Crocodile?!"

"That's the one. Mostly amateurs from the East Blue like yourself. That straw hat kid is the grandson of Garp the Fist."

"This is bad then. Those bounty hunters are going to find out. Though only a few have bounties, they're still rather high. I'm going to go check things out real quick."

"Don't do anything stupid Xia!"

She waved him off and ran up the stairs, throwing her gear onto the floor when she reached her room. She grabbed her hoodie jacket, pulling that on as she slipped on her shoes. She kept the dagger with her just in case things go sour. All she wanted to do was investigate. She flew back down the stairs and out the door, following a different path that lead straight to the town. She kept her pace at a fast jog, down the cliff side path into town, slowing down a bit which she got closer to the harbor. She came to a complete stop when she heard arguing coming from her left and used the alleyways to reach the. There were a group of people that were in a circle and when Xia got a closer look, she noticed the Straw Hats in the middle on it.

"What'd you say?" she heard the straw hat kid speak.

"C-come on Luffy. Let's just leave them." That was the orange haired girl.

"I said, you're a bunch of losers from the East Blue. There's no way you made it this far without any outside help."

The group let out burst of laughs and she noticed that Straw Hat wanted to fight, but he was holding back. Part of Xia wanted to see what he would do, but that would cause too much attention. She quietly walked from her hide spot, taking careful steps until she was right behind the guy that spoke. She rose her leg and gave him a nice, hard kick to the crotch. He yelped out in agonizing pain, falling to the ground with his hands between his legs. The other guys were too surprised to move and the pirates just looked at her weird. Especially the green haired swordsman who she waved at and smiled.

"Hi there pirates. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

 **X~X** yeah-whoooo! another one done!

so i decided after the stories progresses, i'll put up mini profiles of my characters on my profile just to give you guys better info on them so i don't have to explain too much. that might be helpful right?

i hope you liked it and don't forget to check out my other story if you want!

thank you and good night! **X~X**


	3. Chapter 3

**X~X** 'ello again. like it so far? this story went through quite a few changes. like her name for example. i already had the character layout and a devil fruit i wanted to use, but i couldn't find a name. so in the end i found a Chinese name to use. which i will explain at the end of the chapter.

still not sure if her attack names should be Chinese or English...help maybe? it won't be for a little while but still.

i don't own One Piece! only Xia! ^o^/ **X~X**

* * *

 **Uneasy Feelings Could Lead To Possible Friendship**

It was that damn brat again. Zoro cautiously placed a hand on one of his blades when she stepped over the fallen guy and towards them. She wasn't wearing the hood up and noticed her hair was pure silver like the moon itself. She still had the tinted glasses on which still made him uneasy. Possibly more than before. When she smiled broadly at the surrounding guys, they backed off, quickly grabbed their fallen comrade and scattered.

"Never thought that the Straw Hat pirates would be here. Everyone's talking about you."

"Ossan, who are you?" Luffy asked suddenly which earned him a kick to the face by Sanji.

"Are you blind dumbass?! Can't you tell that it's a girl?! On my dear, please forgive this idiot. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name, love?"

"I'm Xia. Nice to meet you."

"Such a lovely name! Xia, it rolls of the tongue like-"

Nami hit him square in the head. "Cool it! Forget those two. They're 100% idiot."

"Not at all. I don't mind. You'll be leaving soon right? Has your log pose set?"

"Actually it has. We should be leaving by tomorrow."

"Good to hear. Now who are all of you guys?"

They went through the crew introductions, Xia nodding at each person. When they got to Zoro, he just gave her a hard stare and turned away. She giggled lightly, knowing they already had an encounter.

"For such a small crew, you guys sure are interesting. But honestly, I don't have much of an interest."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm an informant, Nami. I buy and sell any information. I only have interest in things like secrets. Secrets of the world that can be dangerous. I know a lot of things that others here in the Grand Line don't. I'm also a broker and have dealings in black markets around the oceans."

"What kind of secrets?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"Hmm secrets about underground organizations that the Marines and the World Government have their hands in. Secrets about hidden treasures, lost islands, and ancient weapons."

"Hidden treasures? What kind of treasures? Priceless gems? Mountains of gold?"

"Ahaha that caught your attention, Nami. I'll make a deal with you guys. You're more than welcome to come up to the lighthouse where I live," Xia said, pointing behind her to the tall white building on the cliff. "Since you're first time customers, I'll give you any information you want for free. But only for today. If you want any items, I'll sell for half price."

Nami just about hugged her. "Oh wow! You're such a great person!"

"T-thanks. Don't hesitate to come by anytime. But remember, its only for today. Hope to see you soon."

She bowed her head, before leaving, humming a cheery tune. Zoro didn't relax until she was out of sight. Even so, he still had a knot in his stomach. Her actions are completely different from her words. She talks like an airhead, but she had no problem kicking that guy in his groin. It was like that in the forest. He felt nothing from her. No intent to kill, no animal like presence. It was like she was a ghost. That's what made him a little uneasy. Usually with his enemies, he can fell that instinct to kill. Not with her, Xia.

"She seems like such a nice person. I wonder what kind of treasure she has."

"I don't trust her."

"What are you saying Zoro? She made those guys leave without causing any trouble and she made an offer that probably no one else in the world would do."

"Doesn't matter. I don't trust her."

"He might be right Nami," Chopper said quietly. "She smells funny."

"What do you mean?"

"She smells like blood."

* * *

"La di da di da laaa di da da di~!"

"What kinda alcohol did you drink, Xia?"

"I just met with the pirates."

"And?"

"And what? Really only 3 of them seem dangerous, but they are amateurs."

"With your knowledge and experience, you think everyone is an amateur."

Xia left out a laugh, knowing that it was partially true, but she has nothing against beginners. In fact, she enjoys helping others find their footing. The offer she gave them is actually given to all her first time customers which why she's rather popular. Everyone wants their information from Silver Lily nowadays, a young some say beautiful girl with a sharp tongue and endless knowledge. That's as long as you stay on her good side.

"Oh I forgot to mention that I made them my usual first timer offer."

"I don't get why you do that."

"Well why not?" She stood up with a foot on her chair, posing like some high ranked officer. "In this time of violence, one must show compassion and heart to get as many customers as possible. I have to be nice in order to keep my name on the good side of reputation."

"Says the person who enjoys fighting and spilling blood. And what happens when your customers find out that Silver Lily is actually the Illusionist, hmm?"

Xia smiled at the name. "The Illusionist hasn't been seen in over a year. Same with the rest of the Requiem pirates."

Her spirits soared when she heard the loud ringing of the doorbell and skipped towards the foyer. When she opened the door, she only saw the orange haired girl Nami and the dark woman Robin, though she could hear laughter coming from behind them. She just smiled more and dipped her head.

"Glad you showed up, Nami, Robin. What about the others?"

"They wanted to stay outside."

"Oh. Well come on in. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"I'm fine."

"Coffee."

"Okay, this way then."

She stepped aside to let them in, while telling Yani to get the drinks. She could hear him grumbling as she led the two girls towards the back where the basement door was. She flipped the light switch on and lightly hopped down the steps like a little kid. She reached the bottom, grabbing an extra chair and placed that next to the other one and opened a small cooler, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Nami and Robin sat themselves down as she did so and not longer after Yani showed up with a try, placing it in the middle and left without saying anything. Xia sat in the last chair with a broad grin.

"Fire away."

"Would you mind if I asked a person question?"

"Not at all."

"Are you perhaps a pirate?"

Xia pushed her glasses up. "Would it be bad if I said yes?"

"Seriously? You were a pirate."

"Actaully, Nami, I traveled with them, gathering information as I went. I've been here about a year now and my business is going quite well."

"Why did you become an informant and a broker?"

"Because I'm looking for someone. Someone very important to me. And what other way to gather information than dealing with it. It's not an easy job though. I don't always have happy customers."

"Do you know any thing about poneglyphs?"

"Those stone blocks with the weird writings? Yes, I've seen one. The one on Skypiea."

Nami nearly choked on the whiskey she poured herself. "You've been to Skypiea?!"

"Mm-hmm. I joined up with the pirates 4 years ago. I've been to many islands here in the Grand Line."

"Can you read them?"

A small smile played on Xia's lips. "Some of it. I have a hand in some ancient texts, but nothing of expert level. Just a few symbols here and there I recognize. Oh would you like to see some priceless items?"

Nami was well excited and the first one to follow Xia through another door in the back. She flipped another switch, revealing the room to almost be full of "junk" she gathered over the weeks. Nami beeline towards the shiny objects, picking up one after the other with wide eyes like a little kid. There were some old books, a few things with broken gears, antique furniture, weapons that don't work properly. Nami had found the supposed not worth it gems.

"This is amazing!"

"Most of the stuff here may not have value to the previous owners, but I have a liking for old things."

Robin had picked up a few books, skimming through them. "These books of yours are quite old. There's even some I haven't read."

"Like I said, find something you like and you can have it for half price. Those gems are probably worth more than what I would offer them. Of course, I'm not an expert in that sort of thing."

"You're the best Xia. I'll take all of this then. The gems, gold plated statue."

Nami rambled on as she gathered as much as she could in her arms and Robin took all the books and some other antiques, using extra hands to carry them which surprised Xia at first. She followed shortly after, turning all the lights off and left the basement. Nami was making the guys carry her things as she went back to Xia.

"How much is everything?"

"Hmm well just an estimated price because I suck at math, I'll just say 500,000 beri. Even."

"Seriously?!"

"Is that too much?"

Nami hugged her tightly, then handed her the money. "Did I mention you were the best? 500,000 for all of that?"

"Yeaaaah. Well thanks. Feel free to come by later today if you like."

Xia waved off the pirates as Nami led the group down the path. She looked down at the beri in her hand, unsure of what to do with it. She could just give it to the townspeople like she usually does. Yani joined her after they left.

"I think that's the first time I've seen someone so ecstatic about doing business with you. Either they're pissed as hell or scared."

"Meh, it went well. They don't know anything."

"But seriously. Only 500,000? They probably have stuff that in the millions."

"Like I said, I suck at math." She looked back down at the beri then handed it to Yani. "Here, you have the money. Find something useful for yourself."

"And where are you going?"

"Where I always go after a good sell. To drink with the moon."

* * *

 **X~X** another chapter finished! now about the names.

Yin Qi can mean 'silver chi' or 'dark chi' yin (moon, dark, feminine) being the opposite of yang (sun, light, masculine). Xia means summer, Shen is in referance to the spiritual element in one's psyche, and Kaihua means blossom.

those names are actually pretty random. except for Yin Qi. kinda had that on planned out.

so! thank you for reading! review and i'll give you cookies! nyan~! **X~X**


	4. Chapter 4

**X~X** Halloween is almost here Halloween is almost here. gonna scare a bunch of kids gonna scare a bunch of kids.

no not really. though i actually am working at a haunted attraction again. have a few ideas what i should go as.

anyway, here's chapter 4 ^.^ thanks for reading! i don't own One Piece! **X~X**

* * *

 **A Toast To The Moon**

It was Xia's third bottle of sake and her cheeks her lightly flushed, but she wasn't drunk. She can hold her liquor quite well. She was laying on the small roof of the lighthouse lantern with her eyes closed. Her silver hair was almost blazing under the light of the moon. She didn't even move when she heard the door open and Yani showed up.

"You sure you're drinking enough? By now you'd be on at least your fifth bottle."

"Someone would get mad if I drank all the alcohol."

"So what's wrong with you?"

Xia opened her eyes and looked down, her pure silver eyes like the moon itself. "I'm fine. Just thinking about those pirates."

"You think too much, you'll hurt yourself. Not to mention, too much alcohol for you is bad for your health."

"Why thank you for telling me that, Dr. Yani. I had no idea."

She rolled off to the other side before Yani had a chance to smack her and landed with a light step. She took a long sip from the bottle, letting out a loud sigh afterwards. Though she said she didn't care, the Straw Hats had peaked her interest a little, now that she has met them. There were a few papers and some of her journals laying around which Yani was reading.

"That woman Robin seems to be the most interesting. Nico Robin, someone who's been running from the World Government for a long time, teaming up with a bunch of amateur pirates. Kinda makes me wonder what she's planning."

"She asked you about poneglyphs, right?"

"You heard that?"

"Some of it. She's an archaeologist. I think the two of you would make best friends. You like secrets and she's searching for secrets."

"Hold up. You're making it sound like I want to be their friend."

"Don't you?"

Xia flinched, but stayed quiet. Yani knew exactly what she was thinking. She wants to be their friend, but her pride as a Requiem pirate is getting in the way. Not to mention the guilt, regret and pain she bares. Not just from losing her friends, but also from before she even joined the crew. He set the papers down and walked towards Xia's side, patting her head.

"Quit sulking and accept the fact you want to join a crew again. You want to go out into the world and find the secrets yourself. Isn't that what you said to Yuta?"

"Shut up. I'm not joining them and I don't want to join them."

Yani heaved a sigh and patted her head again before leaving. Xia rose the bottle to the moon in a salute then finished it. Did she really want to join? Probably not. Was she truly considering of teaming up with the Straw Hats? Not really. Yet that doesn't mean no. She can already tell one of the doesn't like her. That green haired swordsman. He was tense around her, she knew that. In the forest, his strike was meant to kill and it might have it Xia wasn't Xia.

She gathered all her papers and journals, leaving the balcony behind and hopped down the stairs with light steps. The echoing of her shoes on the metal was rather relaxing, like music. In the darkness, her silver eyes seemed to glow with the pale moonlight from the windows, making her look like a ghost or an evil spirit. She remembered her and her brother use to scare kids by doing that. When the last 4 steps approached, she jumped all the way down to her room platform, the thump echoing loudly.

"Do you really have to do that all the time Xia?!" Yani shouted from below. "It's really annoying!"

"Pfffff."

"You can be a real bitch sometimes."

Xia giggled when he slammed his door shut and walked in her own room, dropping her writings on the table. After a good drink, she could use a long, hot bath. She skipped to the bathroom, turning the water to almost boiling and stripped. While waiting, she looked at herself in the full size mirror, trailing her hands along her curves. She honestly was a bit jealous of Nami's and Robin's fuller figure. She turned to her right, tracing over the silvery lilies that fell down her arm. A beautiful flower that can mean devotion, but also given at funerals for the departed. A sad flower that hides behind beauty. Much like Xia. Trailing down her arm under the flowers where black butterflies. She turned towards the back where a white skull with black wings was between her shoulder blades, the mark of the Requiem pirates.

It was like a tradition on the ship. Everyone had a tattoo of some sort, something that represented them. For some, it was to make a statement like "I'm a total badass". For others, like Xia, it had a deeper meaning. The lilies represent her, the black butterflies her old life dying and in search of a new one and the skull her pride. When the water was full, she sank down, careful to keep her head above the water.

She began to think back when she was with the Requiem pirates. The first few weeks, she kept to herself, ignoring Yuta the most. Yet he never gave up trying to talk to her, trying to break the shell she hid in. He would just sit next to her and talk about his life. His brother Koji was the only family he had left. His home was attacked by pirates when he was still pretty young. He believes that people should live freely and be able to choose what path the want to walk. For Xia, she's still not sure. She doesn't have a dream. Never really did and she admires those that do. For her, having a dream is just a fantasy.

"It'd be real easy for you to drown yourself, you know?"

Xia looked behind at Yani in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing in here, you damn pervert?"

"Chill out. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. You have a call and the guy is very pissed." He set the den den mushi on the edge of the bath and handed her the receiver. "I think it's the guy from before."

"What do you want?"

" _You_ _own me, damn bitch. I'm not leaving this island until you repay me not only for the faulty weapons, but also for breaking my hand!_ "

"Must I repeat myself, you incompetent asshole? I don't accept returns from any purchases and breaking your hand was your fault. I was acting in self defense after you grabbed me."

" _Don't give me that bullshit! I'll have you know, there is a ship of bounty hunters here thirsty for blood, heehee. They work under me and I just offered to pay them a lovely price for your pretty little head. Unless you give me what I want, these guys will come after you and I'm not responsible for what happens._ "

"You done with your bullshitting?"

" _How dare you speak-_ "

"Listen, if you want to send you're little puppies after me, fine. Go right ahead. But I won't be responsible when there's dead bodies around. If you want to kill a demon, you better send a demon."

She dropped the receiver in it's spot and the snail went to sleep. Yani was holding back a laugh. That tongue of hers is really sharp. She stood from the bath, grabbing the free towel and wrapped it around herself. It actually sounded fun, if that man was true to his word. An entire crew coming after her. A sly grin broke her rather calm face.

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you Xia? That guy seems pretty serious."

"No problem. It'll be super easy. People who send others to do their dirty work instead of fighting for themselves are weak. Though that's kinda what Yuta did, at least he fought along side us sometimes."

"Just don't over do it okay?"

Though she looked happy here eyes were empty. "It'll be no sweat. It's his fault for trying to pick a fight with me. Besides, it's been a year or so. I miss a good fight. Now out. I want my bed."

Yani took the den den mushi and left without another word. Xia went back to her room, ruffling her wet hair in attempt to dry it. She hung the towel over a chair and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a tank, using them for her pajamas. She took one last look at the moon before climbing under her covers like a turtle and willed herself to sleep.

* * *

 **X~X** yay-hoooo! 4 is done!

next it will be a lovely fight and her devil fruit revealed. i'll put a lot of effort into the fight and make it nice and bloody! well attempt to (^3^)

also sorry for any mistakes i might have missed. i do my best to catch them.

so um tell me what you think. pretty please? thanks for reading you awesome people! tah-tah! **X~X**


	5. Chapter 5

**X~X** yaaaay! i got a review! thank you thank you thank you!

-ahem- well um here's chapter 5. please enjoy.

One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. i just own my OC **X~X**

* * *

 **The Illusionist**

 _A field of flowers, white lilies. The scent of the sea. A gentle whisper of the wind._

 _A young girl with hair like silver. A man with eyes of gold._

 _What is this place? Who is that girl and that man? She's calling a name. Who's name is she calling?_

 _She looks happy. The man smiles and embraces her._

 _Angry flames engulf the field. The man vanishes is a pale light. The young girl falls to tears._

 _The scent of death. A voice calls out. Cold hands grasp the young girl. A beast with eyes of the dead approaches._

 _Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!_

"Xia!"

The silver haired informant shot up, her breathing hard and her eyes wide. A deathly cold sweat dripped down her skin. She was in her room with Yani looking over her with worry. That dream...it was about her. She covered her eyes with a hand and laid back. She had dreams like that before, but there was something strange about this one.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again, Xia."

"So what?"

"You were calling out Yuta's name."

Her eyes went wide again and sat up. "I...was?"

" You were saying 'Yuta don't leave' and 'I'm sorry' a few times. Another dream?"

"It's nothing. Ironic, seeing how my Devil Fruit let's me allow people to see what I want them to see, yet there's nothing I can do about my dreams." She used her fingers to brush her hair and pulled it back in a loose ponytail. "You usually don't wake me up like this unless there's a problem."

"Which there is."

"And that would be?"

"You favorite ex-costumer has meet the Straw Hats."

Xia bolted from her bed and to the window, throwing the shutters open. She looked down below, noticing a larger ship blocking the smaller one of the pirates and at least 50 or more men surround the Straw Hats. Her fingers clenched the edge of the window sill to the point of her knuckles turning white.

"That fucking bastard...if it's me he wants, why go after them?!"

"They have high bounties and the Marines want them as badly as them wanting you. Aren't you going to go? You want to right?"

She really did. She bent her head a little, the wood cracking under her hands. Without saying anything, she ran to her closet, taking out her old clothes when she was known as the Illusionist. She switching out her tank for a tight black shirt and a sleeveless half grey jacket with the Requiem symbol on the back. Next were a pair of loose capris and boots that had iron in the heel. She took down her scarf, clutching the cloth tightly in her hands. She'll have to swallow her pride on this one. Bring back the Illusionist once more. She wrapped that around her neck and grabbed her red sheathed jian sword with the belt, strapping that to her waist. Lastly, were a pair of fingerless gloves that went half way up her arm. She was half expecting to feel some sort of burden on her shoulders, but she felt light.

"I always thought you looked better like that, Xia," Yani said with a grin and handed her the sunglasses. "Want me to go with you?"

"I'm sure I can handle it. I'm only doing this to stop that asshole from destroying the town."

"No, you want to show off in front of the pirates."

"Idiot. I'm not that selfish."

Xia ran out the room while placing the sunglasses in their proper place and raced down the stairs. There was that excitement building in her stomach. A year without fighting. She was starting to miss it. When she reached the front door, she kicked completely of the hinges and sprinted towards the cliff path. It started to rain the further she traveled down the dirt path and to the town. There was also thunder rumbling in the distance. Perfect weather for a fight.

Again, she used the alleyways to get to the harbor, climbing up to one of the roofs of a shop and finally stopped. The pirates were doing quite well on their own, but there were more people coming in. She went to the opposite end of the roof and got a running start, jumping clear across the group and planted her foot in the back of Luffy's head, sending him into a wall. Everyone was a bit to stunned to move, but when Luffy stood from the rubble, he extended his arm in her direction. With blinding speed, she caught his fist, centimeters away from her face and grinned.

"Well now. I hope I'm not your enemy, Straw Hat Luffy."

"It's Snowy! What'd you kick me in the head for?!"

"This isn't your fight."

From the corner of her eye, she noticed the swordsman Zoro glaring at her. She let Luffy's arm go a waved at him like a little kid. She also noticed that Nami and their sniper Usopp were missing from the group. She looked around, finding them hiding behind a couple of barrels.

"Oi Big Brother! It's the person Boss was telling us about!"

Xia turned her attention to the parting in the crowd as a big burly man with an ax arrived. "Ah looks like this could be trouble. I take it your 'Boss' it the person with a broken hand?"

"That's right. He said he'd pay us a pretty penny for your cute little head. Though it'd be a waste to let a thing like you be killed right away."

"Are you implying that you plan to rape me? Oh dear. That's a scary thought."

"Hah! I like a woman with spice. Now be a good...girl and..."

The man trailed off when Xia removed her sunglasses and crushed them, staring calmly at the Big Brother with her dead silver eyes. At least half of the bounty hunters backed off, whispering to themselves about her true identity.

"S-silver eyes...and silver hair," the Big Brother stammered. "Yin...Qi...what the fuck is the Illusionist doing here?! Shit shit shit! Boss never said anything-"

His sentence was cut short when he suddenly fell to the ground, holding his arm. There was a white mist rising from Xia's body like fog rolling in from the ocean. She rose a hand, the mist taking form of dozens of white butterflies fluttering about her. She swung her arm to the side, sending the butterflies barreling towards the men in front of her. They passed through them like a hot knife through butter, making one fall after the other with cries of pain. There was no blood, no visible wounds. The butterflies dispersed save one that Xia hand sit on her fingers.

"That's sad. Supposed bounty hunters trying to bring down a demon. I said to your boss that if he wants to kill a demon he needs to bring one."

"A family that doesn't fight for honor or friends or country. Just for the sheer pleasure of killing. Isn't that right, Yin Qi?"

Xia looked over at Robin with a grin. "Yup. I like killing. It makes you feel very much alive. I mean a big cat does kill it's prey right?"

"But there was a revolt 30 years ago in the South Blue where the Yin Qi family is from. You don't look anything over 30."

"I'm only 18 and my mother was one of the ones that escaped the island."

"You...fucking...bitch!"

In a flash, she unsheathed her sword and parried the ax, the ground cracking beneath her. "How rude. Interrupting a conversation. Oh how's your arm?"

"What did you do? I can't move it!"

"That's the power of my Devil Fruit."

She pushed him back and stepped to the side with a swing, cleanly slicing through his usable arm. Blood spurted from the wound like a red fountain, dyeing all that it touched including Xia. The Big Brother once again fell to the ground, one arm not in use and the other now gone. She licked the blood that was near her mouth and walked towards the man, her boots squelching through the blood.

"I have the power of the Mist-Mist Fruit. It allows to play with peoples sense. For example, when I cut you with my mist, you feel all the pain of actually being cut, but there's no wound. If you get caught in my White Haze, I can break you down to the point of begging for your life."

"Whoa, you're so strong!"

The sudden comment made Xia turn in surprise at Luffy. "Excuse me?"

"You're strong. Were you a pirate?"

"Isn't it a little inappropriate to be asking that now?"

"The symbol on your jacket is that of the Requiem pirates correct?" Robin asked, walking towards her. "A vigilante crew that took down both pirates and World Government members."

Xia sighed and face the Straw Hats. "No point hiding it now. Yin Qi Xia at your service. Also known as the Illusionist and I have a bounty of 82 million beri."

"That's almost as much as Luffy's!"

"The Illusionist, the untamed beast of the Requiem."

"Yup. Now if you'll give me a moment." She created the white butterflies again, more than the last time. "White Flutter."

The white mist shot out around her, slicing through the remaining bounty hunters that stood. There were a few that managed to dodge, but she took those guys out with her blade. She grinned when she felt her sword pierce their flesh to the organs behind it, sliced through limps. When one swung a mace, she jumped up, using it as a foot hold and slammed her heel right onto the man's head. The sickening crack of the skull just made her grin like crazy. His face smashed into the ground with a spurt of blood and his body twitched slightly. She was feeling a bit thankful that the Straw Hats were busy and didn't have to see her like this.

She barely reacted when she saw a fist coming right at her face and hit her hard in the jaw, sending her into someone who broke her fall. She sat up, spitting the blood out and looked down, seeing that she was sitting on the back of the green haired swordsman.

"Get the hell off me!" he shouted and threw her off. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Oh just using you as a chair."

"Damn brat..."

Both of them tensed when they became surround and went back to back. These guys just keep coming out of the wood works. She took her sword with both hands and held it before her, her heard beat quickening from excitement. She felt Zoro tense some, but he was so calm facing the enemy. If she was a raging storm waiting to strike, then he was a steady river.

"You seem to know how to fight, psycho bitch."

"My my, you don't like me all that much do you? Tree headed asshole."

He turned on her, with a blade aimed at her head. She was kind of expecting that and blocked it with her own sword. His face was steady, but his dark eyes bore into hers. She wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to kill her or not, yet his sword and eyes said otherwise.

"How do I know this isn't something you planned?"

"You don't. But do I look like I want to work with scumbags?"

His gaze narrowed. "I don't like you or trust your word."

"That's rather obvious, isn't it? So you wanna kill me?"

The white mist appeared around her again, forming a giant circle around the two of them. She willed it towards the bounty hunters at high speed, slicing through the rows of 2 or 3. Like dominoes, they fell with the pained cries, holding their stomachs. Now it was just the two of them facing off like animals. Xia finally backed off, sheathing her blade.

"Maybe next time, Mr. Swordsman."

* * *

 **X~X** who wants to see a fight between Xia and Zoro, raise your hands! i think that would be interesting.

not that big of a fight actually, but it continues in the next chapter.

review and thanks for reading! ja ne! **X~X**


	6. Chapter 6

**X~X** more fighting! more blood! more sliced body parts! go go go psycho!

my mind wouldn't be this bad if i hadn't been watching rated R horror movies by the time i was 3. no joke.

is it good though? i hope so.

One Piece rightfully belongs to Oda-sensei. i just own my OC. **X~X**

* * *

 **When One's Pride Is On The Line**

"Is is over yet?"

Chopper asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to. The Straw Hats, including Xia, were sitting at the harbor close to their ship, nursing their wounds. Xia was sitting on a barrel, facing the ocean. The rain had washed most of the blood from her skin, but her cloths remained stained. There was a nasty bruise forming on her cheek, which she just ignored.

"Um d-does your cheek hurt?"

Xia looked down at the reindeer who looked scared talking to her and smiled softly. "No it's alright. I can take a hit or two, no problem."

"Oi Snowy! Join my crew!"

That was at least the 10th time Luffy has asked her since they had a little break and still she refused, turning the face the ocean again. The more she thinks about, the more she knows there is no possible way she can team up with the Straw Hats. She doesn't doubt her skill and there's nothing wrong about them. It's her. Even she knows she's too much of a demon to be trusted easily.

"And to answer your question, it's not over yet. Those guys were just the pawns. The real pieces will be showing up."

"How do you know that?" Nami asked.

Xia pointed to her ears. "I have sensitive hearing. I can hear things that normal people can't. They should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, a cannonball landed a few feet away from the pirates, causing most of them to scatter and panic. Xia turned on the barrel, seeing rows of people up on a hill with the customer Boss up in front. He glared down at Xia who just waved.

"I never knew that Silver Lily was the Illusionist of the Requiem pirates. I should thank you for soon making me famous."

"Take that crap and shove it up your ass. I've made up my mind. There is no way in hell you're getting off this island alive."

"You think you and those pathetic pirates are enough to challenge me and my army, Yin Qi? You were lucky with those useless pawns."

That angered her just a little. "So when a man dies for you, that's considered pathetic?"

"What does it matter to you? Those worthless scum can easily be replaced. Now then, it's you who won't be getting off this island. Aim the cannons."

At least a dozen cannons rolled forward and all took aim at the pirates below. Xia stood up on the barrel, her head down. As much as she enjoys fighting, it sickened her to know that the Boss just sees his men as useless pawns. She clutched the hilt of her jian, feeling anger well up inside and could hear them load the cannons.

"Snowy! Wake up!"

The first cannon went off which was aimed at her. Luffy kept calling out, but she stayed where she was. In an instant, she rose her sword, cutting the cannonball in half which exploded behind her. She looked up with such a calm expression, it scared some of the guys up on the hill. The Boss looked even more pissed and ordered all cannons on her. Again one was fire and again she just sliced through them. Luffy finally decided to take some action and jumped up towards the guys, taking out 3 of the cannons followed by Zoro and Sanji who took out 6 together. The last 3 were fired, but their aim was way off.

"One of them is going to hit the _Merry_!"

Xia's body acted on it's own, jumping up onto the pirates' ship, but she wasn't fast enough. The cannonball exploded, engulfing her in debris and flames. That didn't sit too well with Luffy and he mowed down about half of the men.

"You guys are getting your asses kicked! Snowy was my friend!"

"The ship of a pirate crew means more than a home."

Everyone went silent when they heard Xia speak and turned towards her. She was holding her right shoulder which was bloody and possibly dislocated. Her hairband broke, letting the silver strands fall around her face and her clothes were in tatters. But the _Merry_ was unharmed.

"You're a tough one, stupid bitch. You really are just a beast."

"And this is one beast you can never tame, not matter how strong the cage is! The flag these pirates fly is their pride and I won't let a piece of shit like you destroy it!"

She vanished from the ship and appeared before the Boss like a ghost, her eyes wild. She raised her good arm with her hand surrounded by the white mist and held it up to the Boss's face.

"White Haze."

His body went still, his face frozen for just a moment before he let out a loud scream, falling to the ground and withering in pain. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and foam fell from his mouth, screaming in agonizing pain. His men backed off as Xia just watched him with the softest of smiles. She flicked her fingers and the mist around him faded, his body going still. There were tears streaming down his face and he looked over at Xia with a pleading expression.

"Please don't...oh god don't hurt me..."

"Oh come know that wasn't bad. Felt wonderful didn't it? Being killed over and over and over, but never dying. All the while you're precious friends stood by and watched, not lifting a finger to help you." She looked up at the remaining men who flinched at her gaze. "Would anyone else like a taste?"

They looked at one another, then at their Boss and scampered off, leaving him behind even though he pleaded them get him away from here. Xia let out a laugh as he crawled after them. She took her sword and thrust it into his shoulder, piercing all the way to the ground.

"I'm debating whether I should kill you are not."

"I-I'll pay you...whatever you want...just don't kill me."

"Seeing how you threatened me several times, tried to destroy the pirates ship and busted my arm in the process, I don't see why you should even live." She twisted the sword just a little bit, her grin broadening at his cry, but pulled the blade out and sheathing it. "Lucky for you, I don't feel like wasting any more time. I hope you die a very slow and painful death."

She turned on her heel and headed down the hill to join the other pirates, holding her injured shoulder. Yani was there too, helping the reindeer with everyone's wounds. She stopped few feet of them, seeing several pairs of eyes on her. Yani was by her side with bandages and antibiotics, tending to her injury without a word.

"Why did you do that?" Nami asked her. "I mean, you just threw yourself in front of the cannonball! You could have been killed!"

"Nah, it'll take a hell of a lot more than that to kill me. My body just did what it wanted to. I still have my pride as a pirate and I don't like others getting beaten up over that."

"Snowy! Join my crew! Now!"

Xia sighed, somewhat angrily. "I said no and I'll keep saying no. I wasn't here to protect you, just to keep that scumbag from destroying the town. Besides, you'll be leaving soon anyways and I don't think you want me on your ship. You say the things I can do. Why would any of you want someone like me on your ship?"

She brushed Yani off after he put her arm in a sling and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

 **X~X** go go psycho! go go psycho! whoop their sorry butts!

or as Zoro puts it psycho bitch. what meanie *w*

thank you very much for reading a please leave a comment, suggestion, complaint but be nice about it okay?

bai-bai for now dear readers! **X~X**


	7. Chapter 7

**X~X** ahhhh the rain sure is lovely, is it not? :3

sorry about the late update. been binge watching anime ^-^' also i have my mini profiles of my current OCs on my profile if you wanna check them out. as the stories go, i'll update them.

not even 10 chapters and i already have over 500 views -pushes glasses up- impressive.

to make it even more i'll write more for all you totally awesome readers!

One Piece isn't mine. just my OC! **X~X**

* * *

 **Flames Of Farewell**

"Oiiii! Snowy! Join my crew!"

2 days and he's still yelling for Xia. She kept ignoring him, staying up in her lighthouse room, taking care of her injured arm. The blast sure did a number on her. She rotated her arm around a few times, wincing only slightly at the pain. She opened and closed her hand a few times, the tingling not as bad. Thanks to her never ending training, taking a few hits like that really doesn't do much. As bad as it sounds, she was kind of thankful it was her right arm because she's a lefty.

"He's not going to leave here you know."

She glanced over at Yani with a pouty face. "I don't care. I clearly told him it's not a good idea to have me on his crew."

"He seems to like you though."

"Don't care. I'm not joining!"

"Snowy Snowy Snowy! Join my crew!"

"Annoying little punk." She stomped towards the window, yanked the shutters open and leaned out. "Get lost Monkey. I said I'm not joining!"

"Yes you are! Get down here!"

"No! Go! A! Way!"

"You're my friend so you're joining my crew Snowy!"

"You can't decide that for yourself! And stop calling me Snowy!"

His arm stretched up to the window sill and he pulled himself up. "You're joining my-"

"Denied!"

She punched him right in the face making him fly down and bounce off the ground several times. She noticed some of the other crew members were just hanging out on the grass, enjoying the clearing day. If the sun giving her a headache wasn't bad enough, she has this stupid Monkey bugging her. She slammed the window shut, stomped back to her bed and sat with an angry breath. Yani came over and sat next to her, drinking his coffee calmly.

"Quite the stubborn young man isn't he?"

"He's a pain in the ass and a fool for wanting to have me join his crew."

"Then what does that say about Yuta?"

"He was a fool too. A fool for letting me join and for falling in love with me." She placed a hand on her stomach, feeling the pain. "I don't understand why things ended up the way they did. Why would Koji do that?! He was Yuta's flesh and blood, but he turned on him like he was an enemy."

"Xia, I'm saying this as your friend. Forget the past and move forward to the future. Start with a clean slate and forgive yourself for whatever sin you believed you committed."

"Easy for you to say. You didn't sleep with the captain of your ship and have feelings for him."

"Sorry, but I prefer women. Lucky for you, you're not my type."

"Ouch, that kinda hurt."

Yani patted her head like she was a dog and left the room. Join the Straw Hat pirates? They're greenhorns, barely able to understand the world around them, with exception to Robin. She doesn't want to join another crew after what happened. Yet her body acted on it's own when she protected the ship. She called them her friends, fought with them when she could have minded her own business. And Luffy just won't leave her alone.

She stood from her bed, going to her closet and pulled out the box with her ruined clothes. That was the last time the Illusionist of the Requiem pirates fought. She picked up the tattered scarf, feeling a bit sad. He's never coming back. Nor are her dead crew mates. The Requiem pirates are gone forever, but she'll keep living with their memory, their pride. She'll live for her dead comrades. After all, she still bares the mark and will for as long as she lives.

Xia closed the box up and bolted out her room, running down the stairs to the basement. Like Yani said, she'll forget the past and send it up in flames. She went straight to the back where the furnace was and unlocked the little door. The flames licked the side of the cylinder, almost reaching out towards Xia. She stared at the box for a moment. It felt rather heavy, but she didn't want to think of it as a burden.

"It's not easy to forget about the past is it, Yin Qi."

Xia looked behind her at Robin. "The past can't define us. We hold onto something like that, it will only drag us down."

"Quite poetic. But I must ask, why do you want to forget who you were?"

"Simple. It's a life I wish never to live again."

"You are an interesting person, Yin Qi. For someone that enjoys fighting as much as you do, you don't appear to be an untamed beast many claim you are."

She smiled softly. "Oh I am, but I've learned to control that. I suppose you could say that my brother and I were lucky enough not to have grown up in the environment a true Yin Qi would have. But even still, we take pride in our blood. If people want to call us demons, so be it. If I have to be a demon to protect the people I care most about, then fine."

Robin returned her smile and turned to leave. "It would be a shame if you decided not to join our crew. I'd like to know more about you, Yin Qi."

She left the room and Xia looked down at the box. Though she had only been with them for 4 years, it was the most freedom she felt. They made her smile when she didn't want to. Made her laugh when she felt like she couldn't. Showed her most of the world when she could only dream of it. Gave her a reason to move on when she felt like giving up. She had clung onto her brother and felt lost when he suddenly left. She's grown up now. Knows more than most people.

"I must bid you farewell. The Illusionist will fight for another, but thank you for the memories."

Xia threw the box in the furnace, the flames accepting the gift with it's brilliant fingers. The fire felt more and relaxing. That burden she had on her shoulders, the pain she carried in her heart, it all seem to vanished with the flames. It was even enough to make tears well up. The fire seemed to comfort her and forgive her. And she smiled, a broad smile like she use to. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, closing the furnace door. Her ears perked when she heard someone behind her, seeing it was just Yani.

"You going to take up his offer?"

"Whaaat? I never said anything like that."

"Do you think I'm stupid Xia. Just go with them already."

"Don't boss me around. I'll let my pieces fall and see where they land. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm joining the Straw Hats."

Yani wanted to just give up. "Now that I think about it, I never could win a solid argument with you, could I?"

"And you never will. Yet you can have this one."

"So you are joining."

"Idiot. Didn't you hear what I said? Life is uncertain. You can go around expecting everything to come your way. But I'll have to say, that Monkey is pretty convincing. I'd just be running away again, wouldn't I?"

"The Illusionist of the Straw Hat pirates has a bit of a ring."

"It sure does."

* * *

 **X~X** yosh! i finished it!

so next up is leaving the island and heading towards one of my favorite arcs Water Seven! which i might have to reread.

but there will be a few random islands in between to make the story interesting.

please review? tell me what you think and thank you very much for reading. later gators! **X~X**


	8. Chapter 8

**X~X** just 2 more and i've made it to double digits with this baby!

thank you very much for the lovely review. it really made my day so cookies for you!

i don't own One Piece! it belongs to Oda-sensei! **X~X**

* * *

 **Dream**

"Come on, Luffy. Let's just go already."

It was late afternoon, the same day, and Luffy was still at the lighthouse, waiting for Xia. He just sat on the grass, looking up at her window. Those that tried to get him to leave failed.

"She's not coming, you know."

"Yes she is. Snowy will show up 'cause she's my friend. And I want her to join."

Nami smacked him hard on the head. "Stupid rubber brained idiot. Why do we want someone like her on our ship?! Bad enough we already have a crazy swordsman. She's scary and enjoys hurting people!"

"Don't say mean things about Snowy! I thought you like her 'cause she gave you treasure."

"Well that was before. This is now."

"Oi Monkey."

Luffy turned around with bright eyes. "Snowy! See, I told you she'd show up."

Nami backed away some as Xia walked towards them and sat on a rock, cross legged. "I would like to apologize for what I did. I can you you're afraid of me so I'm sorry. But I'm just here to talk with your captain."

"Joining my crew?"

"Let me ask you something. Do you have a dream?"

Luffy smiled big. "Yup! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"I see. Rather ridiculous," she mumbled to herself, then laughed softly. "That's a nice dream. I've always admired those with big dreams."

"So what about you Snowy? You got one?"

Xia thought for a moment. "I suppose you can call it one. I want to find the truth about the Yin Qi family and what happened 30 years ago. Also, I'm looking from my brother."

"Wait, you have a brother?" Nami asked a little surprised.

"He's my older brother and I haven't seen him for quite some time. I know he's out there."

"Then go find him."

Xia quickly stood when Yani approached them from behind. He had a large bag in one hand and Xia's hoodie jacket in the other. He was wearing such a serious expression and she had a feeling what he was going to say.

"Yani-"

He shook his head before she could finish. "Just go already."

What was she to do? She looked over at Luffy and offered him her hand. "Looks like you got yourself another crew mate, Captain."

Luffy took it with an even bigger smile. "Alright! Set sail Nami! We're leaving!"

Nami didn't look all that excited as she followed Luffy down to the harbors. He is very different from the more calm and cool headed demeanor of Yuta, but Xia was feeling a bit intrigued by Luffy. Yani threw her jacket on her head and set the bag next to her, followed by a box he was holding. Xia looked at it then at him.

"What's this? A going away never gonna see you again gift?"

"Just look open it."

She did and pulled out a dark metal cuff about 2 inches wide. "What is this?"

"Something I made from the nails of our old ship."

Xia just stared at it with wide eyes. She was there when the ship was burned. Didn't even go through the ruins to afterwards. She wasn't even sure what to think. The cuff felt a little heavy in her hand, but it was warm. She looked insides, seeing the name of the ship, the San Diablo and the Requiem engraved. There was also Yuta's name in a small little heart that made her smile some. She placed on her right wrist, feeling like if all her old crew mates were with her.

"You idiot. You didn't have to do this."

"For someone that barely had anything in the beginning then loses everything, I'd say you've had it the hardest."

"Pain is proof we are alive. But what are you going to do now? You stay here and there'll be trouble."

"I've already got that figured out. I'll be leaving in a few days and making my ways towards the Red Line. What do you say we meet up on the other side?"

Xia gave him a cocky smile. "Right. That's if you don't get yourself killed first, Doc."

"No worries. I'm not a crazy, psycho bitch like you so my chances at living are pretty high. Anyways, you should go, Xia."

She said nothing, but nodded and ran after Luffy with the jacket and bag at hand. There was a smile on her face, a genuine happy smile, though she can't quite say it was happiness she was feeling. It was more than that. Exhilaration, excitement, freedom. But to her, it seems the only person glad to have her joining is Luffy. Well there's the blonde Sanji, but she thinks there's something wrong with him in the head.

When she reached to harbors and to where their ship was, Xia didn't slow down. She sped up, using the wooden crates as a jumping pad and landed right on the deck in front of Chopper and Usopp who freaked out like crazy. The ship dipped lightly in the water from the impact as Xia straighten herself, pushing her closes up the bridge of her nose. The first one to greet her was Sanji.

"It's the beautiful white flower, Xia-chan! Oh my sweet new-oomph!"

She shoved her hand in his face before he got too close. "Thanks for the welcoming."

"Oi Snowy! Bout time you showed up."

"Sorry, but I had something to clear up. I'm here now, so let's go."

"Heehee, right! Let's go guys!"

Luffy bounded towards the front of the ship where he sat on top of the sheep's head, shouting out to the sea. The rest of the boys helped get the ship on it's way while Nami gave out directions. The only person she didn't see was Robin.

"Would you like to see the girls room, Yin Qi?"

Xia turned and there she was. "That would be fine."

The informant followed her through a door in the first floor which was where the rudder handle was along with some storage. There was a trap door at the far end which lead down to a single bed room. It was rather nice. A small bar and a bookshelf with a single bed. Not quite fitting for 3 girls to sleep in.

"Our navigator usually sleeps on the bed. There's extra room in the kitchen if you want more privacy."

"It's fine. I usually don't sleep much. I was kinda the unofficial night watch. If I needed to, I slept during the day."

"Why is it that you wear sunglasses, if you don't mind me asking."

"I suffer from light sensitivity. Even when it's cloudy, it's still pretty bright for me. On the plus side, I have night vision several times better than a normal person. Not to mention, I have very sensitive ears."

"Is that a trait of the Yin Qi family?"

"Not sure. My brother Shen had light sensitive eyes, but I don't think his hearing was as good as mine."

"Interesting. From what I read, the Yin Qi are said to have animal like qualities. Hearing it from you must mean it's true."

"Yeah I guess. I'm going up now if you don't mind."

Robin just nodded and Xia set her things by the bed, going up to the deck. The familiar feel of the gentle sea breeze over her skin was very relaxing, taking her to a place she hasn't been to in awhile. She stopped for a moment when she felt an angry stare and looked over, meeting the gaze of the former pirate hunter. His face was so calm, so steady, but his eyes said otherwise. That gaze was enough to put her on edge. He narrowed his eyes and walked off. That's definitely one person on this crew that will take forever to loosen up around her.

She went towards the railing and looked behind the ship, watching the little island vanish. The lighthouse lantern was just going around, cutting through the low clouds. She wasn't feeling sad or empty, leaving that little island behind. The people there were nice to her, even though they had no idea who she really was. They treated her like an ordinary person and in return, she protected them from her customers that got angry at her. It was her home and they were her friends.

So, can they Straw Hats be her new friends?

* * *

 **X~X** yay! new member to the Straw Hats! so how will she get along with the others? will she be able to fit in?

you'll hafta read and find out! oh and a jian is a type of Chinese sword. a very pretty one too.

cookies and lollipops for everyone! please continue to read and rrreeevvviiieeewww! nya~nya! **X~X**


	9. Chapter 9

**X~X** wahhhhhhh! gomen~! been awhile!

got caught up in school work and life gurblehhhhh OxO

thank you so very much for reading and i hope you continue to do so.

Oda-sensei rightfully and completely owns One Piece. meh OC Xia belongs to meh. **X~X**

* * *

 **A Fight Between Beasts**

The vast emptiness of the sea was very nice for Xia. She was laying up on the mast, losing herself. Of course, one would say otherwise because the pirates were stuck in the middle of a nasty rainstorm. Xia was actually enjoying the cool weather. The heavy drops of rain, thunder rumbling, lightning flashing...

"Xia! Get down here! You'll catch a cold!"

She rolled over and looked down at Nami. "I've never been sick in my life. Besides, someone needs to watch the ship, right? Make sure it doesn't get damaged while everyone else is inside."

"Have someone else be out here with you then."

"Like who?"

"I'll do it."

Xia looked past Nami to Zoro. Not the first person she would watch the ship with, but she had a feeling she knew why he was out here. Nami shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the warmth of the kitchen. Xia jumped down to the deck, giving Zoro an equally hard stare. Nearly a week and they're still staring at each other, waiting for one to unsheathe their blade.

"Here to make sure I don't sabotage the ship, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Tch. More like you don't kill anyone."

He brushed past her and head towards the front, but stopped. The tension between them was almost visible. Xia felt that urge to fight crawl up her throat. She knows he's a strong opponent. Knows he has skills she hasn't seen very often. Her fingers slowly curled around the hilt of her sword. She wants to fight him.

At the same time, they both unsheathed their blades and attacked, the loud clang of metal ringing with the rain. Their glares met, like two beasts facing each other. Zoro was pushing her back a little with his one blade, reaching over to unsheathe another. She quickly stepped back as he did so, feinting to the left with her blade in both hands, swinging as hard as she could. He didn't even flinch as he parried her strike, but it was enough to push him back. That attack really was meant to kill. His gaze narrowed as he pushed her back, charging her this time with his two swords crossed before him.

Not only was his power amazing, it was his speed as well. Xia managed to block the worst of the blow, but she felt both her shoulders get cut. She placed the hilt of the jian in her mouth and back flipped over the deck a few times each time Zoro lashed out with his swords. She hopped up onto the railing, flipping over Zoro and kicking him hard in the side. Lucky for him, he parried her kick with one of his swords, yet that kick almost knocked him down. She landed on the deck on all fours with the jian still in her mouth, glaring at Zoro with her silver eyes.

"Surprised you lasted this long, psycho bitch," he sneered with a smirk, resting one of the blades on his shoulder.

"Don't underestimate me, tree headed asshole."

She took the blade from her mouth, launching herself at Zoro. He rose his blades as she expected and stopped just before him for a mere second, before vanishing. He felt her presence come from behind and swung back, yet there was nothing. Then to his left. His right. Behind him again. Each time he felt her presence and he attacked, there was nothing. She was playing with him. He paused for a moment, taking a deep and waited. He has to be faster than her. He has to wait just before she vanishes to attack. That hungry beast like aura was coming from behind once again, yet it was slower than the last. He took that moment, matching her speed with his and swung both blades. The short moment he saw her face, it was surprised before he sent her rolling towards the opposite end from the impact, crashing into the wall.

There was something amiss. Not once has she used her Devil Fruit against him. It looks like she's not even trying to use it. He took a few steps forward, but stopped when he felt something warm drip down his arm. He looked over, seeing a long slash over his shoulder. It must have been that moment he stopped him speed. Thanks to his little distraction, Xia barreled right into him, causing the two of them to fall to the deck. Her sword was at his throat as was his. Again, they glared at each other. For a brief moment, Zoro thought he saw something flash in her eyes that wasn't an intent to kill.

"You're hesitating, Mr. Swordsman."

"Same to you."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and kill me since you hate me so much."

He said nothing as he flipped them over, pinning her down with his blades still at her next. She didn't flinch. All she did was remove her jian from his throat, dropping her arms to the side. She looked up at him so calmly, no sign of fear though his swords were right at her throat. Is almost like, she was expecting him to kill her. His gaze narrowed and his jaw clenched as he stood off of her, sheathing his swords. Maybe for someone that faced death some many times, there's no reason to fear it. Kind of like him. But that wasn't bothering him. That look she had in her eyes. It was pain.

"Why'd you back off?" she asked, still laying on the deck, staring up at the now drizzling sky. "You said so yourself you didn't like me."

"What's the point?"

"Heh, right. What's the point of living if you don't have a reason to live? It should have been easy. My life was in your hands."

"You really wanna die that badly? You've got some messed up shit in your head."

She stood up, sheathing her jian. "To bad for you, I can't die yet. Not until I find Shen and find the truth about the Yin Qi. I don't care if I end up at death's door. I will drag myself back. But," she looked over, meeting his gaze with a stern look, "if I ever threaten you or your crew mates, by all means, take my head. If takes a demon to kill one right?"

It was that look again. Such a calm face, but she was in pain. Not that he cares. He doesn't like her. After seeing what she did to those men on the island. Her expression the entire time she fought. Soulless would be a good word to describe it. Yet he can't help but feeling some sort of pity. He wanted to know just who the hell she was.

"I joined this crew for a reason and it's not to kill anyone. I've done plenty of killing in the past and bound to kill more. I'm an untamed beast, a demon who enjoys the blood of humans. But I know where I stand. I'm not mindless."

"Then explain that crazy ass expression you had when killing those guys?"

"Don't you have enjoyment when killing your enemies? You were a bounty hunter right? A killer just like myself."

He scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "Unlike you, I killed to live. I wasn't killing for the pleasure of it."

"You still enjoyed it, didn't you? That moment when your enemy is begging for his life, you feel like a god. You and I are the same, wild animals the can't be tamed. Beast that thirst for blood. Demons that enjoy killing."

"Don't give me that bullshit. I fight to protect my friends. Period."

Xia shrugged and walked passed him. "Once a demon always a demon. There really is no such thing as a tamed beast. There will always be that instinct to kill."

* * *

 **X~X** phewwwww~ sorry it took so long to update. life is being hard to me lately.

well there we go. just a little fight between Xia and Zoro O.O scary...

hopefully things works our and they can become friends!

thanks for reading and i'll be sure to update sooner~ bai! **X~X**


	10. Chapter 10

**X~X** omigaaaaawd! i am so so so so uber duper mega sorry about the absence!

got caught up in life and all but i hope you guys haven't left! \T^T

oh the first few paragraphs is info most already know. just clarifying it

One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei! **X~X**

* * *

 **Handcuffs**

"How much do you know about your family, Yin Qi?"

"Mm nothing really to be honest. Pretty much just about how the Yin Qi are originally from the South Blue and all are pretty much trained killers from birth. We suffer from light sensitivity, are stronger and a faster than an average human. Hmmmm also have the animal survival instinct. My mother Kaihua was from the Yin Qi."

"And what about that incident that happened 30 years ago that cause them to scatter?"

"Don't really know much about that either. Apparently a war broke out between the Yin Qi and the kingdom living there are something like that. Started by the head of the family from what I was told."

The pirates were back in calm yet cold waters. There was a slight snowfall outside and everyone except the three girls were outside. Robin has been asking Xia questions in the kitchen for about the past hour now and Nami sat listening to see if the informant had anything of interest to tell.

"What about your Devil Fruit?"

"Oh I ate it 6 years ago. Obviously I had no idea it was a Devil Fruit. There was a pirate ship that had shown up that dealt with black market stuff. They had this little black and gold chest that looked quite fancy. Having sticky fingers, I took it and at first was a bit disappointed it was a fruit. But I ate it and ta-da! I'm a Devil Fruit user now."

"How did you find out about your ability?"

"A book."

"A book?" Nami asked skeptical. "There's actual books on Devil Fruits?"

"You didn't know that? It's true. I had found the Devil Fruit I had eaten in a book. Didn't seem like anything special until I tried it out on someone and that was funny."

"You said it's called the Mist-Mist Fruit right?" Robin questioned as she continued to write in her journal."

"Yup yup. A Paramythia type Devil Fruit that grants me the ability to play with people's senses."

Xia held out her hand, the silvery white mist forming into multiple butterflies on her palm. She let the flutter around the room, going through objects like tiny ghost before the formed into one big butterfly and landed on Xia's head. She smiled at the two girls, Nami who looked a little freaked and Robin with her look of interest. The butterfly dispersed into small particles then vanished completely.

"Could you elaborate again on what you mean by you can play with people's senses, Yin Qi?"

"Of course. When I cut you with my mist, you feel all the pain of getting cut. But there's no blood or wound. And depending on how I cut depends on the pain," the informant explained with a grin. "For example! I can make you feel a tiny little cut or make it feel like a limb was sliced off."

Nami shivered, scooting a bit closer to Robin. "That's creepy."

"It's quite useful though. I can take down bigger enemies without too much trouble."

Silence fell over the girls as Robin finished writing and set her journal down. Xia's ears perked when she heard Luffy stomping up towards the kitchen, laughing loudly and threw the down open with a wind grin, the wind bringing in some snow.

"There's an island!"

He left as quickly as he came, dashing back outside. Nami went out first followed by Robin then Xia who had her jian at hand. The snow had built up a bit more on the decks. Xia liked the snow and it's chilly beauty. Yuta would always say that the snow is more fitting for her. She let out a giggle when she saw the youngest boys rolling around in the snow. And just as Luffy said, there was an island closing in on the pirates. Nami let out a sigh of relief.

"This place looks nice enough."

"The nicest places sometimes are the most dangerous."

"You sound just like Robin, Xia."

"Heehee it's true though in a-whoa!"

The informant lost her footing and fell back on her butt when the ship swayed a little more than it should to the left. She wasn't the only one that was caught off guard and she was a thankful for that. She quickly stood and went to the railing when she heard what sounded like currents. Nami joined her, her face looking worried.

"There's something strange about these currents."

"What you mean strange?"

"They don't look natural."

Xia wasn't quite sure what Nami meant by that. To her, they looked like ordinary currents. The navigator left the railing and started giving orders to the boys to make sure the ship doesn't get caught in the currents. Xia glanced up, seeing the clouds darkening and the snow fall increasing. There's a weird feeling in her stomach. A feeling she doesn't quite like. As the island got closer, Xia saw what looked like a huge house on top of a hill. A rather odd looking house at that. Robin noticed it too.

"What do you think Robin? Seems a bit outta place."

"You noticed too then."

"That something about this island doesn't feel right? Yeah I noticed." Xia stepped next Nami and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "What do you think of that house?"

"You mean that creepy looking building on the hill?"

"Yeah that one."

"Hmm I know someone that would want to see it. Take the ship close to those over hanging trees," Nami ordered. "It looks safe enough for now. And before anyone sets foot off this ship, we'll form groups and explore the island."

That statement was directed more towards Luffy, who was still bounding up and down. Xia joined the boys on the deck as the ship reached the clump of mangrove looking trees, her boots sinking in the snow about 4 inches. She noticed that Chopper was also quite excited to see snow. From what Nami told her, Chopper is from a winter island. Before the groups were announced, Nami had Sanji make some lunches for the trips.

"Alright! We're gonna have 3 groups. One that will look for food. One that stays with the ship. And one that checks out the house. Group 1 will be Sanji-kun, Usopp, and Chopper. Group 2 will be Robin and myself. Lastly, will be Luffy, Xia, and Zoro."

At the same moment, Xia and Zoro locked gazes. She just waved at him while his gaze narrowed. Sanji seemed a bit upset to not have any girls in his group and tried talking to Nami to let him stay on the ship. Instead he got a smack to the head before she walked towards Xia who was holding onto Luffy's jacket to keep him from going. She had a bag in her had that she gave to Xia.

"Can I ask why I'm going with Luffy and tree head?"

"You seem to be the one that can handle those too. Also, Zoro gets lost a lot so I put something in your bag that will help."

She patted Xia on the shoulder and left. The informant looked down at her bag, wondering what she had put in there. She opened the main pocket, letting out a laugh. There were handcuffs.

"Oiiii! Snowy! Let's go already!"

Still laughing, she jumped over the railing, landing softly next to Luffy. He gave her a grumpy look before marching off into the woods. Xia grinned at Zoro when he glared at her again.

"This will be fun right?"

"I highly doubt it."

"Sure sure. Oh before we go gimme your left arm."

"What for?"

"Just gimme it."

She was a bit surprised he held out his left arm and reached into the bag, quickly putting one cuff on his wrist and the other on her right wrist. He just stared at the silver metal that locked them together then back at her. He looked pissed.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nami said so. You get lost and I don't think anyone wants to wander this island looking for your sorry ass."

"You bitch..."

She raised her cuffed hand, wiggling her fingers, "You're stuck with me until we're done with this island."

"You get this fucking thing off me!"

Xia said nothing else and smiled, showing him the key which she put in her pants pocket and followed after Luffy. The chain's about 3 feet long, giving them enough length to stay away from each other, but not enough for Zoro to cut through it since it'd be at an odd angle. He hated how Xia is enjoying this. He followed behind her with his arm held forward slightly, almost wanting to give the chain a hard tug.

"About time you guys showed up! And what's with you guys?"

"Don't worry about it Luffy it's nothing. So this is the entrance huh?"

The 3 of them stopped before the double doors of the house, on of the doors was hanging off the hinges. Until Luffy ripped it off completely and tossed it aside. He stomped in, announcing his arrival. Xia kept her ears open when she walked in with Zoro behind her. It was dark enough to leave her glasses off. The inside of the house looked terrible. Once beautiful chandeliers were broken and missing candle holders. The stairs before them were missing many steps. Tapestries and paintings lay in pieces. The wooden floors creaked loudly as the pirates wandering deeper into the building.

"This place is a mess!" Luffy exclaimed, his voice echoing.

"Be careful Luffy. There's bound to be holes in the floor."

"Whoo-hoo! It's so empty too!"

He started running around, stretching his arms up to the second floor. Xia stopped in the middle of the huge foyer and looked around for a bit, ignoring the tugging on her arm from Zoro. Something was off with this place. The more Xia studied, the more it became clear. Yet she wasn't entirely sure what it is.

"Oi! Zoro! Snowy! Come up here! Man this place is awesome!"

Luffy ran past, laughing like a little kid and started swinging from the chandeliers. Xia heard Zoro grumble under his breath angrily. She giggled and headed towards the broken stairs, giving the handcuff chain a little pull. She is enjoying this quite well. The smile on her face vanished when she froze, quickly holding up her hand to stop Zoro.

"Don't move!"

"What are you-"

Then he froze too and knew why she told him to stop. The floor right under them dipped a little and there was a slight pop of nails loosening. Both of there bodies tensed. One slight movement can cause the floor to give in. It could have been a simple problem to solve until Luffy showed up again.

"Come on guys! What are you still doing down here?"

"No wait Luffy don't jump!"

It was too late. He jumped down from the second floor, landing a little ways away from the too, but it was enough to cause the floor crack under them. Neither Zoro nor Xia had any time to react as they fell straight down into a slippery tunnel. It was nearly impossible to get a good grip and it was too small to use a sword to stop their sliding. With each twist and turn Xia ended up bumping into Zoro and visa versa.

"How long is this fucking tunnel?!"

"Like I would know! And stopping ramming into me!"

"You're the one ramming into me stupid!"

"No I'm-look out!"

Xia managed to push Zoro under her when a rock jutting from the top wall raced towards them, slamming right into her forehead. There was a muffled voice calling out to her. A deep voice.

Her vision faded and her ears rang and she went blacked out.

* * *

 **X~X** a long chapter yaaaaay! at least i tried to make it longer...

this is going to be Zoro x Xia but can't really tell now since they don't like each other. makes for an interesting story and it'll be fun to watch how their relationship grows

again uber super sorry for the absence! i'm working hard on my other fanfic too. thank you again for sticking with meh! bai bai **X~X**


	11. Chapter 11

**X~X** working our way through the double digits now~~~

thanks for taking some time to read my fanfic

One Piece is rightfully Oda-sensei's i just own my OC Xia **X~X**

* * *

 **Green and Silver Trapped**

"Brat! Oi you brat!"

Zoro wasn't getting any response from the limp Xia he was holding onto. Her forehead was bleeding pretty badly on the right side where she was hit. They were still sliding down the tunnel, but not as fast as before. He noticed a faint light up ahead and tightened his grip around Xia as they fell out, landing on hard rock below with Zoro on the bottom. He stayed where he was for a moment, still holding onto Xia.

"Come on, psycho brat wake the hell up."

She's breathing at least, but that was one hell of a hit. He set her next to him as he sat up to look around. The faint light seemed to come from moss that was glowing a little and he heard dripping of water. Now he can clean up Xia's bloody head. He carefully picked her up after he stood and headed over to a pond with tiny luminescent fish swimming around. He laid her down, moving her bloody bangs aside. She looked so different from when she's being loud. It's like she's a different person entirely.

But it's still the annoying psycho bitch. He rolled up his jacket sleeves, cupped his hands to fill them with the cold water and poured it on her head. He repeated this several times until most of the blood was gone. There was a nasty gash still bleeding above her left brow. Now he needs to find something to wrap her head. He could rip up one of their shirts, yet with the damp and the cold lack of clothes can be a problem.

So he pulled off his bandana, soaked in with the water and rang it out before folding it into a strip. He set her head on his lap as he tied the black cloth around her forehead tightly. He stared at her face again for a moment then picked her up in his arms, taking her to a relatively dry spot and laying her down, using her bag as a pillow. He sat on the other side of her with a breath.

"You look better when you aren't talking."

Some little part of him is hoping that she'll be okay.

* * *

 _"You know what I like most about you Xia?"  
"Hm."  
"You're always thinking."  
"What's so great about that?"  
"You keep your cool. No matter what the situation may be you're always calm when others would be panicking. That's what makes you Xia. Not the Yin Qi blood and your instinct to kill. The way you stay call. And that's what I like most about you."_

Silver eyes slowly fluttered open, followed by a groan. Xia's head hurt like a bitch. She sat up slow, feeling cold damp rock under her hands. It took some time before her eyes came into focus and looked around. Stuck in a cave. A few moments passed before she remembered what happened and the pain came racing back to her head.

"Holy fuck nuggets!"

"Finally awake?"

That deep voice made her jump a little. "Oh Treehead."

"Don't call me that dammit."

She ignored him and scooted over towards a small pond, tugging on the chain to have more slack. Her reflection didn't look to nice. She noticed there was some blood in her hair and a black bandana wrapped around her forehead. She reached up, touching the cloth and brought her hand back down. Her fingers were slightly colored red. It must have be a really hard hit. But where did the bandana come from? Xia froze, turning her head towards the swordsman. The black bandana he usually has around his left arm wasn't there.

"Did you...did you wrap my head?"

He didn't look at her when she spoke. "So what if I did?"

"You could have left me alone."

"And have you bleed all over the place? I stopped the bleeding, washed away as much blood as I could and wrapped your head up. End of story."

"Wow. You actually are showing concern for me. I'm impressed."

He looked over at her with a glare. "Shut up."

Xia giggled and said nothing more. She sat cross legged on the rocks, staring back into the pond. Now how are they going to get out of this mess? It'd be nearly impossible to climb back up the tunnel. Her suspicions about this place are increasing. Why is there a huge cavern under the house? Why is there even a house here on this empty island? There isn't anything that's adding up and she doesn't like that. She jolted a bit as her ears perked from a faint whistling sound and stood. The noise only lasted a few seconds before it went quiet.

"What's up with you?" Zoro asked, not entirely interested.

"I heard a whistling."

"You must have hit your head really hard then if you're hearing noises."

"I'm being serious stupid Treehead."

She ignored his grumbling and tried to listen for the whistling again, but it was silent. There's nothing wrong with her head. She did hear a whistling. She pushed it to the side and sat on a rock close to Zoro, taking up her backpack pillow from the ground to get her lunch. She usually thinks better when she's eating. The chain rustled a little when Zoro changed his position to sit next to her, grabbing his food from his bag. She blinked a few times with teriyaki noodles hanging from her mouth.

"Before you say something stupid, I'm only sitting next to you so if you pass out you don't end up opening your head again."

"Aww so your are concerned about my well being Treehead."

"Shut up you psycho bitch. I could careless about you."

"Have you gotten soft you big lug?" she joked, nudging his arm. "Warming up to me?"

"No I haven't so shut up!"

She giggled and grinned up at him. Zoro turned away, mumbling angrily and started stuffing his face with food. Xia's face went back to being serious while she kept eating and thinking. The strange currents. The broken house. The tunnel and huge cavern. The whistling. Something about the house seemed odd, she noticed. As old as it may look, Xia believes it isn't close to the age it's trying to pull off. And it seemed way more than just a coincidence that there is a tunnel right in the foyer before the stairs that leads to a huge underground cave. She started to think back to the different islands she's been on as a Requiem pirate and remembers seeing something like this before.

"Someone else is here..."

"Hah?"

The informant quickly finished up her lunch, placing the bento back in the bag and stood. "I believe there's someone else on this island."

"And what proof do you have?"

"The house. Its made to look old, but in fact I say it's only a few years old. That house is solely built to hide traps. And the currents! Nami said they weren't natural."

Zoro gave her a strange look. "You hit your head really really hard."

"I'm not talking bullshit!" she exclaimed with a soft blush.

"Why should I believe you?"

Stupid Treehead use your brain! The house is the first thing travelers notice on the island. They instantly believe its a place to find food and to rest. The come here, unbeknownst to them that this place is a trap. This entire island is a trap."

At first, the swordsman said nothing, slowly finishing up his meal. What she's saying did seem like utter bullshit, ber her face is so serious and her pale eyes were glaring daggers at him to get him to believe what she's saying. He's not one to pay attention to detail and he doesn't 100% believe her, yet her expression and her voice seemed convincing. He stood up and stepped before her, matching her glare.

"I don't like you and I don't believe what you're saying."

"You don't have to like me. Just trust me."

He leaned close to her face. "Give me a reason why I should trust you."

"I can get us out of here?"

"How the hell can you do that?"

"The whistling I heard early means there's an opening around here. We can't go back up the tunnel. So all we have to do is find the source of the whistling."

"I don't hear a damn thing."

"My ears are very sensitive. If this place was entirely closed up we would have started to suffocate. That whistling is proof of an opening and oxygen is coming in this cavern. It's also possible the hole we fell through is covered up by whoever is here, thinking that we are trapped now."

"You honestly expect me to believe all of this?"

She shrugged. "Believe what you want. Let's get these cuffs off and leave okay?"

Xia reached into her front pocket and stopped. No metal touched her fingers. She checked all her pockets and her backpack, but still no key. She put her backpack over her shoulder and again and hung her head.

"Uh Treehead? Looks like we've got a bit of a problem."

"What?"

"It seems like I've lost the key to the cuffs."

"You what?!"

She raised her hands up with a sad puppy face. "It must have fallen out when we fell down the tunnel!"

He roughly grabbed her by the jacket and put her in a headlock. "You stupid psycho brat!"

"S-stop it damn Treehead! It's not my fault!"

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of these fucking cuffs now?! I can't cut them because of the weird angle!"

"Lemme go dammit! Dumbass Treehead!"

"You better get us out of this mess," he muttered in her ear, making her face go hot for a moment before he let her go. "I do not want to be stuck with you psycho bitch."

"Neither do I. Treedhead asshole. Come on let's just go."

She stomped past him, her face still slightly red. Zoro followed right behind her only to make sure she doesn't pass out and acted like he didn't care. He doesn't care really. But she had pushed him down when it could have been him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Push me down and have a rock to you head. Why'd you do it?"

"I dunno. My body acted on it's own."

"Again with your bullshit."

"Oh would you stop it? I'm being serious. Back on my old crew, they called me a guard dog. I guess I really am an animal." Xia stopped suddenly, raising her arm to stop Zoro. She looked around her, hearing what sounded like footsteps. "We aren't alone here."

She unsheathed her jian and stepped back next to Zoro. It took him a little while before he notice the footsteps too. He was only able to unsheathe one of his blades as dark figures appeared before them. The figures became people and there are a lot of them.

"Someone looks like they are having a bit of fun down here," one of them said that stepped foward. "And look at who it is! The Pirate Hunter and the Illusionist!"

"This is your fault brat!" Zoro harshly whispered in her ear.

"Is not! All we gotta do is bust through these guys and leave."

"Easier said than done moron."

They are stuck. Badly.

* * *

 **X~X** the colors remind me of Slytherin...

welpers! another chapter finished! \OoO

thank you again for reading and please review. i'll bake an apple pie~ or a diff type of pie if you don't like apples

ciaooooo! **X~X**


	12. Chapter 12

**X~X** moving right along. here's chapter 12

thank you for the reviews. i really appreciate it~

One Piece rightfully belongs to Oda-sensei. i just own Xia **X~X**

* * *

 **New Reason to Fight**

 _ **Back on the**_ **Merry...**

"Say what?!"

Luffy had returned to the ship, all giggles and grins and explained to the everyone else what happened. The search-for-food group showed up a few moments before he did. Everyone, except for Robin of course, were panicking. Sanji panicking the most.

"My poor sweet Xia-chaaaan! Stuck with that dumbass brute of a swordsman by herself! I'm coming for you my silver princess!"

"Sanji-kun wait! We need to think of a way to get them. Are you sure they fell down a hole and vanished Luffy?"

"Yup! Let's go!"

The Straw Hat captain jumped off the ship and went racing back towards the house. Most of the crew wasn't as willing to go. They followed him up a slight incline through tall evergreens that thinned out when the reached closer to the top where the broken house stood. Luffy didn't even bother waiting for the others as he barged in to run around again. The others slowly followed him.

"This place is even creepier up close," Nami said, hiding slightly behind Robin. "Chopper, can you get their scent?"

"Both Zoro's and Xia's scents are here, but they vanish under the floor. Over here."

Before the stairs were broken pieces of wood and what looked like a stone slab underneath. Robin knelt down, tracing her fingers over the cold stone. She noticed indentations, long lines across the surface.

"It looks like a door of some sort. When the swordsman and Yin Qi fell, someone closed it."

"Wait there's other people here?"

Robin stood. "Yes I believe so. This must be a treasure hiding place claimed by other pirates. We aren't alone on this island."

"Correct you are!"

A loud shout from the entrance caught the attention of the pirates inside. There stood a bulky man wearing a formal captain jacket on his shoulders and had a few others stand behind him. The usual 3 scaredy-cats ran off to find a place to hide.

"You lot must be the Straw Hat pirates. Your name has gotten famous. Well too bad for you there isn't anymore treasure here now."

"Are you the one that took Xia-chan?" Sanji asked angrily.

"Oh the silver haired lady? We've got her and your swordsman down below. They is no way they will get-"

His sentence was cut short by Luffy's fist to his face and was sent back into the snow. His lackeys just stared at their fallen captain then back at Luffy. He stuck his finger up his nose and turned towards his crew.

"He was talking too much."

"Luffy you're an idiot!" Nami shouted, smacking upside his head. "What are we gonna do about Xia and Zoro?!"

"Don't worry about them Nami! Snowy and Zoro can handle themselves. Let's explore the house!"

* * *

"This is your damn fault!"

"Why is it my fault?!"

"Because of you, we're stuck together! I can't fight properly like this."

"Well then that's your problem Treehead."

Watching Zoro and Xia fight what seemed like an army of pirates still handcuffed together is quite comical. Neither of them has any decent sword fighting room with the 3ft chain connecting them. At least Xia has her Devil Fruit powers, but she wants to fight physically, her body begging her to. Zoro on the other hand is more on the defensive side, only blocking and pushing back the enemy pirates. It's really starting to piss him off. They went back to back as the numbers began to dwindle, but there's still a huge amount of them left. Zoro noticed how tense Xia's body is against his. It was like an animal ready to pounce.

"This isn't getting rid of them genius. All because you lost the frickin' key."

"That wasn't my fault moron."

"Of course not."

The two of them stayed where they were in the center of the group, Zoro with Kitetsu raised and white mist floating around Xia. No one moved. Not the two Straw Hats and not the others. It wasn't until the crowd parted and heavy footsteps echoed as a tall, bulky man carrying a double sided ax appeared. His nasty, black toothed grin widened when he gazed upon Zoro and Xia handcuffed together.

"Weeeell two high bounty pirates chained together. This will make things easy."

"You better start thinking of something psycho brat."

"Obviously since you don't have a brain."

"You will be next on my list."

As the ax blade swung down, Zoro and Xia jumped back at the same time. She knew the green haired swordsman has a point. They can't keep fighting like this. So then how... Then it hit her. She called out to Zoro, using Treehead to get his attention and tugged on her cuffed arm. It didn't take him long to get what she was trying to get him to do. When the ax-man rose his weapon, the two pulled on the chain between then, the heavy blade breaking a few of the metal links.

"About frickin' time!"

"Don't sound so excited over there Treehead. But this will make things easier."

"The big bastard is mine."

Xia just shrugged her shoulders as Zoro charged towards the ax-man. That leaves her to do the clean up of the vermin. Easy enough. She lowered her jian and raised a hand, creating her mass of white butterflies. She flicked her wrist, the mass of silvery white slicing through the first wave of pirates that charged her. A grin slowly broke across her face when she heard their screams. It felt even better when she thrust her jian into the stomach of one, feeling the warm blood spill onto her hand.

As much as she enjoys this, she can't waste time. She created a huge white crescent and sent it with a swing of her blade through the remaining circle of men. She let of a heavy sigh, wishing she could fight them instead. Zoro was way past down with his little scuffle, sheathing his swords when he noticed no man was left standing. Xia saw a few cuts on his body, but said nothing.

"Now time to get outta this damn place," the swordsman said angrily.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Huh?"

"I asked you why don't you like me?"

He turned around, seeing her with her head down. "What does it matter?"

"Tell me! What is it about me that you don't like?!"

"Your attitude."

Her teeth clenched as she walked towards him, grabbing him by the jacket. "What the hell is wrong with my attitude?"

"It's gonna get you killed. You only enjoying fighting. You have no goddamn reason to fight."

"That's not... that's not true!"

He grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her closer to him, their faces centimeters apart. "You're just a psycho bitch that enjoys spilling blood. You have no honor, only a dangerous pride that blinds you."

"So what if I have pride in who I am?"

"That pride is a threat to the crew. Like you said before, if I see you as a threat I take your head."

"Then what about you? Why do you fight?"

"For my crew. I fight to protect them."

He pushed her away and walked off. Protect? Xia doesn't really see herself as someone who protects, but she killed Yuta's enemies which protected the crew. They called her a guard dog though she really wasn't protecting them. She was just following Yuta's orders. But she's not a part of Yuta's crew anymore. She's not the untamed beast of the Requiem pirates. She's Xia of the Straw Hats now. Which means that maybe she can...

"Then let me... then let me protect them too!"

Zoro stopped when she said that, looking over her shoulder. Her face is so serious and sincere.

"Let me protect the crew too. Let me put my fighting skills to use. Let me... let me protect them with you."

"We should get out of here first."

That's right she's a Straw Hat now. She jogged after him, staying a few inched behind him to tug his jacket when she strayed from the path. The further they walked, the less stuffy it became. There was a faint light up ahead and the informant felt the cool breeze. It felt nice.

 _Click_

Both of them stopped when a softly click echoed though. Xia looked down, seeing a slight indentation under Zoro's boot. There was more clicking that Xia heard. She didn't react when an arrow whizzed past her head, slicing over her skin. Yet that wasn't all. She pushed Zoro ahead as she heard more whizzing of arrows coming from the tunnel. She ignored the sting of the arrow edges until she felt a sharp pain surge through her left thigh and shoulder, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Brat!"

"Ow ow ow! That hurts!"

"Come on let's-"

Zoro stopped when an arrow pierced his right arm followed by another. He cursed loudly, breaking the wooden shafts, picked up Xia and tossed her over his shoulder before running towards the opening. The volley of arrows didn't seem like it's stopping anytime soon so hopefully when they get outside they'll be safe.

"O-oi! Treehead! W-what the hell are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Don't shout in my ear dammit!"

She grabbed his ear and tugged. "I said put me down!"

"Stop yelling!"

Xia "tsk"ed him and fell silent. His grip around her waist is strong. This is quite embarrassing, but she could have managed on her own. At least she think she could have. She didn't even have time to test her leg before Zoro picked her up and started running. Her head moved to the side when another arrow whizzed by and she caught his scent. She smelled power, a masculine musk, steel and blood. A scent similar to hers.

As they reached the opening, Xia had to close her eyes for a moment from the brightness of the snow. Luckily they had gotten out before they turned into porcupines. Zoro slid down the small hill to a creek and just dropped Xia into a bank of snow.

"What the fuck?! It's cold!"

"You were getting heavy."

"Are you calling me fat?"

He ignored her and cleared the snow off of a rock before sitting. He watched as Xia yanked the arrows from her body, turning the white beneath her red. She took some snow and covered her leg with it then laid back. The cold soothed her.

"Why didn't you leave me behind Treehead?"

"Why do you ask so many damn questions?"

"I just want to know."

"To see if you meant what you said about protecting the crew."

The silver haired girl sat up, a bit surprised at his answer. "You do care about me."

"No I don't!"

She smiled and stood limping towards him, leaning close to he's face. "I'll prove it to you that I meant what I said."

"We'll see about that."

"Mm hmm I mean it. Now let me see you left arm."

He didn't feel like complaining so he did what she asked, the chain clinking a bit. Xia reached into her back pocket, pulling out a key. Zoro just watch dumbfounded as she took the cuff of his arm then removed hers and tossed them into the creek along with the key. She started to limp off and he quickly stood, still looking dumbfounded.

"Y-you... you had the fucking key?!"

"Neeheehee it was a fun bonding experience wasn't it Treehead-san? Let's to it again sometime."

He just stared after her. Then he laughed. Of course she'd trick him. This entire time she had the key in her pocket, but acted like she had lost it and stuck with the act. She has way with words, yet he knew she was telling the truth when she said she wanted to protect the crew.

He's started to find the silver haired informant... intriguing.

* * *

 **X~X** my two stories combined it's almost 30 chapters as of this moment when i wrote this chapter

i say that's pretty awesome buuuuut i'm not done yet!

thank you for taking some time to read this~ review? ? ? ? **X~X**


End file.
